User information may be created and maintained using many different application programs and systems. In some cases, information from one application program may be made available to another application program, essentially becoming shared information. For example, a word processing application program may be used to generate a word processing document containing embedded spreadsheet information maintained by a separate spreadsheet application. As modifications are made to the spreadsheet information, the modifications are automatically replicated to the embedded spreadsheet information in a dynamic manner. Since shared information is managed by multiple application programs, however, accessing shared information from one or more application programs could be inefficient or cumbersome from a user perspective. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques for managing and accessing shared information between multiple application programs in an efficient and effective manner to solve these and other problems.